beyond_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore and events
The Golden Age: 2012-2040(Imperial Era) The Impera Dictatum was publically realized by the people a year before it fully took control over Earth and dissolved the traditional Nationalist Governments. The Empire amassed the resources of the Earth and divided it equally to develop the planet and further drive the quest to improve technology. By 2012, the Empire was conducting space exploration operations. Years passed and the Empire had done exactly as it promised, man now had his place among the stars and the solar system was being colonized. By 2040, other solar systems were being considered for colonization and technology and welfare was at an all-time high. Things began to change slowly, with the Empire making the decisions the people used to be allowed to vote on, freedom was becoming less and less of a sacred principle and slowly riots ensued. On April 10th of 2040, a group of rioters were fired on by Imperial forces, the E.S.N movement was born in the wake of this event. Sparking off what would be the Rebellion. The Rebellion: 2047-2054 The Rebellion became an official movement seven years after the incident wherein rioters were killed for speaking their minds. Several colonies declared independence and began assaulting Imperial forces, liberating themselves from the ironfist rule. E.S.N began constructing their own fleets and organizing their armies into more efficient battalions. What started out as a group of normal civilians with a difference in opinion became a powerfully connected Alliance held together by a single goal. Despite their best efforts however, the Network could not liberate Earth and by 2054 decided it was best to focus on internal development rather than fight a pointless war. The Empire being horribly weakened by the Rebellion did not attempt to retaliate. The Birth of the Republic and exile of the Empire: 2057-2100 All perfect storms are preceded by periods of utter silence. This did not change. The Empire thought it could quietly rebuild its infrastructure now that E.S.N had ceased their assaults, but other plans were in store. In what was seen as the most daring coup ever organized, former loyalists with command over warships stormed Earth when it was least defended and liberated it from Imperial rule. Several more forces suddenly pledged allegiance to this newly formed Republic and over the following years, the Empire was assaulted by an enemy that had taken their technological innovations and used it against them. With no way to fight back and dwindling numbers, the Empire was forced out of the Galaxy and searched for a new place to fall back to. Eventually staking claim to a distant but small galaxy and quietly rebuilding itself to one day come back with full force to enact vengeance on the Republic for taking their Home from them. The Republic Civil war 2100-2101 Despite the otherwise rock solid union of internal elements within the Republic, there was indeed a brief and very bloody civil war between two core movements. The President felt that history was beginning to repeat itself and that slowly the Founders were growing more paranoid and making decisions for the public without open votes, due to this she motioned for a bill to be passed, limiting the power the Founders Group would have over the entire Republic to the bare minimum it needed for administrative purposes. Following this highly criticized bill, the Founders would initiate what became the civil war, by deploying a black-ops team led by the then-Arbiter Raimis Argant, aiming to kill the President and cripple her movement. The operation failed but the President was gravely wounded along with all three of the Arbiters she had drawn back into service('Thorn', Ethan Morrell, Derek Grayson). The events of the civil war would culminate with the flagships Narada and Scorpio entering into a brief skirmish with one another on New Years' above the Republic colony of Mars. This brief orbital feud was ended with a costly stalemate, both movements decided to cease warfare and commence diplomatic talks instead, choosing to honor what the public had to say rather than risk military assets over petty difference. Large amounts of external influence also played a key factor, especially from a separatist organization known as 'The Just' , which would later become the larger and more credibly known 'High Council'. The Lavinian Exile: 2157-Ongoing With the Empire gone and the Galaxy focusing on furthering itself through technological progress, the Republic began to lose its way after the death of its previous good-willed Leaders. Paranoia eventually won the battle over reason and the Republic began to see the Legion as a threat instead of an ally. In a move the Galaxy did not expect, the Republic assaulted the Legion's colonies and cut their forces in half without any warning. The Empire used the sudden outburst of conflict as a means to reoccupy areas of the Galaxy and share in the violence to strike back at the Republic. The Legion was completely overwhelmed having to fight on two fronts and despite their technology and power were forced into exile, vowing to be more prepared should history try to be repeat itself.